Post-Rain Mission Repairs
August 14, 2011 Back to 2011 Logs Nova Black Starscream Thundercracker (Repair Campus, Polyhex) Thundercracker settles in a seated position on his assigned medberth, his posture leaving much to be desired. When Starscream asks about a repair tech, he looks around. "Dunno, Screamer. Haven't really been paying attention." Nova Black enters the medbay. She's still got a bit of armor left -- but only a bit. Although the medics on board Stormfront stabilized the worst of it, her plating still itches like the Pit, and she doesn't much like not being in fighting trim. She nods to the other two Seekers and waits. They do outrank her, after all. Officially, again, after that announcement from Megatron. Starscream twitches his wings out of reflex and instantly regrets it. He coughs and whimpers. "I dont care whether you've been paying attention or not." he weezes. "I want a repair tech now --" he notices Nova walk in and gives her a sour look. "What are you doing here?" hes so pleasent when hes hurting isent he? Nova Black levels a stare right back at Starscream. "Need repairs, just like anyone else in here," she says. "Sir." A medic finally does arrive from the office area, clearly not TOO concerned by the conditions of the Decepticons waiting. NPandemiC looks at the three and immediately prioritizes them by the amount of damage each has sustained. One hand points to Nova Black and then a spare medberth while the other picks up a medical scanner. First order of business, Starscream. Looks like he said something stupid to Megatron. Again. Starscream gives a noncommital sound in reply to Nova's comment but says nothing more. Thundercracker looks over at Nova Black, then down at the floor almost ... guiltily. She looks even worse than he feels. Nova Black hops onto the berth that NPandemiC indicated, wincing as her back and wings make contact with the hard metal. She catches Thundercracker's guilty look and her lip plates turn up in a faint smile. "No big deal, sir," she tells him, despite the pained rumble of her engines. "I've lived through worse." NPandemiC scans Starscream and nods to himself as if seeing what he'd expected to find, then starts gathering parts and tools to replace the shattered canopy and repair several other items. Not the chatty sort, sorry. But at least he'll get the repairs done. Starscream watches the medic as he scans him. "Took you long enough." he leans back tenderly on his back and mangled wing and sulks. Nova Black catches sight of Starscream's wing and winces. Audibly and loudly. She'd ask what happened there, but knows she might just get a null ray to the faceplate if she asks. Still, she leans over, curious, twisting to see. Thundercracker isn't curious. He's seen Megatron-induced damages before and doesn't really need to see them again. So he just sits and sulks. NPandemiC doesn't even bother to dignify Starscream's snide comment with an answer. He just gets to work. Efficient, but not terribly gentle. Starscream vocalizes the fact that the medic is not that gentle and finally snaps, "Ever heard of pain killers?" As Starscream shifts position again, Nova Black catches sight of his cockpit canopy. It's cracked, which isn't all that surprising -- that's not terribly hard to do even if you're not talking back to the Supreme Leader. But in the very middle of it, the glass is missing -- and the hole is shaped suspiciously like one of Megatron's feet. Wonder how exactly he got back into Megatron's good graces after torquing him off bad enough to make him do that, she thinks. Her vocalizer clicks as she begins to say something, then thinks better of it and hastily mutes it again. Thundercracker hmphs faintly at Screamer's snarking toward the medic, knowing that he usually gets the retaliation from that in the form of a hacked-off medic. NPandemiC again ignores what Starscream said, even if he DOES kill the mech's pain receptors... and all of his motor controls from the neck down. You want painless, you get painless. " Starscream is relieved that he cant feel anything finally. Then he panics cause now he cant feel or move anything. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Nova Black snickers quietly. Thundercracker looks over at Starscream in brief alarm, then thinks he knows what's going on. He smiles faintly to himself, glad that he's not the one getting repaired right now. NPandemiC talks seemingly to himself as he works on the repairs. "Less twitching, much better. Wing'll be like new in no time this way." Starscream fights to keep a grip on his claustophobia. "Don't forget the other one and my chest and the acid rain and everything else Mor --" he stops himself just in time from insulting the one working on him right now. Yes common sense can happen with Starscream once in a while. Nova Black shakes her head, glad she can still do so for the moment. Thundercracker narrows his optics at the medic. That was a low blow, even against Starscream. NPandemiC works more quickly now that Starscream is the ideal patient -- immobile -- and in short order has both wings repaired and is replacing the stomped-through canopy. Starscream lays there and sulks, seemingly trapped in his body right now. From time to time he just glares up at NPandemiC but says nothing. With the look on his face he shouldn't have to. Nova Black watches and waits her turn, twitching a little bit because this does hurt. Still, she knows all about medics that you shouldn't torque off. NPandemiC is done with Starscream's repairs in short order, and the shutdown on the mech's systems is removed. "I recommend you give those wings at least a day to integrate the repairs... unless you'd rather be right back here to have stress fractures micro-welded." He lets a drone clear off the work area while taking up his scanner and stepping toward Nova Black next. Rank has no bearing on the repair order determined by triage. Nova Black isn't sure whether to smirk or frown that she's being taken care of next. "Don't bother with cutting out my pain receptors," she tells the medic nervously. "I'll cope. Once got whole new plating without any painkillers at all." She's perfectly capable of wanting to scrap someone for hurting her and keeping her vocalizer muted. Hell, unlike Starscream apparently, she knows how to just turn the damn thing all the way *off*... Starscream feels sensation flood back in and lays there prioritizing his systems and reading statis readouts on his internal HUD. Thundercracker keeps right on sulking himself, his feet swinging back and forth slightly as he slouches on his medberth. NPandemiC simply nods distractedly at Nova Black's claim to not need pain relief. He checks his scanner's readouts and starts working on the vast array of tiny injuries covering the no-longer-trined Seeker. Of course, the ones toward the top of her body are the worst, as they took the leading edge of the acid rain damage. Nova Black keeps her vocalizer muted as the medic begins poking around in the worst of her damaged plating. Her engines roar in obvious discomfort and her mouthplates pull back in a grimace, but she remains silent and still. Starscream listens to Nova's engines rev and looks over at her. "Yea..." is all he says with a slight smirk on his face. Then he notices TC sulking, "So how did you not hear about the corrostop coating we were all suppose to get? And is it just you and me that never got the order or are their others?" Thundercracker looks over at Starscream. "I was running late, didn't get to the hangar until the last moment. And I don't know who else didn't hear." At least he admits his failings. NPandemiC patches the worst of the holes in Nova Black's armor, then uses an odd paste-like substance on the rest -- this nanite salve stuff is prety darned useful in keeping from having to replace armor plating ALL. THE. TIME. He puts the salve away and gets the drone to start cleaning up again. "No aerial maneuvers for a day," is all of the advice she gets before the medic moves on to check Thundercracker. Nova Black twitches her wings experimentally as she feels the nanites begin to move and shift inside her plating. It's vaguely creepy, and she's almost glad that the wave of discomfort in her sensornet obscures the tickling of the nanites for a moment. Though she can't say she likes either one. Starscream lays there quietly (yes it can happen) and thinks about the fact that he got his rank back. A smile spreads across his face then. But at the same time he also does think about the events that led up to him losing the rank, even if it was temporary. Could he have learned anything from this ordeal? Perhaps but hes not about to admit it. Thundercracker sits still and slouched as the medic checks him over, uses some more of that nanite salve, then depart back to the office area. He's quiet until he's sure that the medic is well and truly gone, then squirms a bit, his wings twitching. "Is it me, or is that guy really creepy?" Nova Black snorts. "Nah. A little creepy, sure. *Really* creepy is someone about the same shape and size as a repair drone who never talks at all and poisons you if you talk back." Thundercracker looks at Nova Black with a hint of alarm on his face. Poison? "Is..there someone like that around here?" Nova Black shakes her head. "No. Just someone I used to know." Thundercracker ohs and seems to relax a bit. "And yeah, Screamer, Soundwave is worse." Seeing that the medic has left, and not having much else to say to the others, Nova Black gets up and leaves, still twitching her wings uncomfortably from the itching of the nanites. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Nova Black's LogsCategory:Starscream's LogsCategory:Thundercracker's LogsCategory:Acid Rain TPCategory:Seeker Shakeup TP